A Bleeding Stranger
by Memory Wolf
Summary: rikuo found a bloody person,he took her back out of kindness.but it seems that she has some secrets that she doesn't want to tell people.starting from not showing herself,what is hidden under the cloak of hers? will be based on the real story :
1. Chapter 1 , What pretty red color!

I was thinking of starting another fanfic cuz I just can't get the story out of my head. Oh well , read and review pls ,I dun mind if it's criticizing or good or bad review , anything will do as long as I get some response . Thanks lotz : )

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_flashback_

Disclaimer : I do not own nurarihyon no mago nor any of it's characters , I only own my OC Wolf , some of Wolf's powers are from other anime which I also do not own. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day for Rikuo , walking home from school . He had actually convinced Tsurara to go back first so he could enjoy his walk home. 'sure is nice for a quiet walk once in a while' he thought while walking. He felt that something was off today , but he had gone through a perfectly normal day this morning, 'maybe it'll be during the night' he let out a sigh.<p>

Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention , he looked over and furrowed his brow a bit . It was not the body on the floor that troubled him , but the looks the passing humans were giving the body. Rikuo walked over bloody body to get a closer inspection , to his surprise the 'person' he assumed ,was still breathing.

But he wasn't sure whether it was human or not due to the hood-cloak covering it . Being his worryful self , he pulled the person up and half drag half carried the person home. When he entered the gate , Tsurara came running to greet the Third only to stop upon seeing the bloody body.

"Master , what happened ?" she asked while continuing walking towards her master.

"I found this person on the road side while I was walking home , I just didn't have the heart to let it die when I found out it was still alive."

"anyways , get a room ready and call Zen-san , I'll get the bandages and stuff." Rikuo said while dragging the person into the room then leaving to get the equipments.

When he came back he saw that Zen was sitting beside the person looking troubled and pissed at the same time.

"What's wrong , Zen-san?"

"Rikuo , are you sure it's safe to bring in someone not from the Nura clan into the mainhouse?"

"this person's hurt , I doubt it can do much ." Zen furrowed his brow even more , " what's wrong zen-san ?"

"The cloak is sealed with some sort of spell which I have never seen before, so I can't open the cloak to heal , and what's more you don't even what gender it is , you're way too soft Rikuo , picking up an injured person from the roadside."

"Well I just didn't have the heart to let it die."

"well , now we can do nothing with the cloak sealed up , we can only wait until it regains consciousness ." Rikuo took another glance at the person , indeed it's whole body was covered up by the cloak even the face is blocked by the hood.

He reached out to touch the cloak , only to pull back his hand rubbing it to minimize the pain from the zap from the electricity protecting the cloak. He sat down beside Zen and continued to look at the bloody he saw a twich and he looked over to see Zen unfurrow his brow and slump his shoulders slightly .

When the person lift it's body up a little, the hood covering her face fell back . Rikuo looked into the left eye as the other eye was covered by her hair. Her eye was a colour of lifeless grey, " w-where am I..." she said soundlessly , lucky both Rikuo and Zen heard her " don't worry , we won't hurt you , could you remove your cloak so we can heal you ?" Rikuo said softly.

A sudden look of realization flashed across her eyes as she stood up abruptly only to fall back down on to her knees .

" Calm down , we won't hurt you , here water" Rikuo said as he handed her a cup of water .

Surprisingly when she reached for the water her cloak did not open , her hand was wrapped in bandages from below her fingers to her elbow where the rest of her left hand was hidden in the cloak. She gulped down the water wolfishly and relaxed.

"can we get to healing your bloody body now?" Zen said impatiently .

"Zen-" Rikuo was about to ask him to slow down but was cut in by her.

"I appreciate your help , but I shall refuse on your offer to heal me."

"Tch! Who do you think you are , refusing our help, you should instead be thankful." Zen said with a scowl on his face.

She pulled up her hood to cover her face again and said " but I would appreciate you leaving the bandages and equipment and kindly leave the room to let me bandage myself , unless ... " her mouth which wasn't covered by the hood turned up into a evil grin " unless you wanna see me naked" she finished .

Both Zen and Rikuo blushed slightly and stood up and walked out leaving her inside to heal herself. Thinking back , Rikuo noticed how she was talking normally , so he assumed she was better than how she looked.

"Rikuo , you should get someone to guard the room to make sure she doesn't leave ." Zen said. Rikuo sent Kurotabou to guard the room .

By the time Zen and Rikuo went back to talk to her it was already night time . Rikuo was in his night form walking along the corridor with Zen to the room . When they arrived , they saw that she was still cloaked only showing her feet and mouth. She was facing the door sitting with her legs Indian style.

Both Zen and Rikuo sat down in front of her " why are you still wearing your cloak indoors? And why the heck is it actually clean of blood stains?" Zen said with a scowl , suspicious of her secrecy .

Her jaw was set in a firm line as reply to his question meaning she will not answer him. She turned over to Rikuo's side and spoke " who are you , you are not the boy which I met with earlier."

Rikuo smirked "I'm Nura Rikuo , the young head to the Nura Clan." She nodded and looked over to Zen's side .

"Tch! I'm Zen and who the hell are you?" she relaxed her shoulders and replied at last "I'm Wolf"

"Are you human or youkai , what happened back there?" Rikuo asked with one eye closed.

"I'm not human nor am I youkai. I was attacked by those youkai while I was recovering seven days of lost sleep , I won't tell you what I am since I won't be here long anyway."

"wont be here long? Why not stay awhile to recover your lost sleep , I'm sure you won't be attacked here." Rikuo said with full interest of this particular girl named Wolf which looked to be around 15 in human years.

" hmmm...Are there strong people here who aren't afraid of people much stronger than then?" she asked with a slighty sad tone .

" there are plenty of strong people here which aren't afraid of stronger people , " Rikuo said . At this statement she gave a small kind smile and said " guess I can stay awhile"

"Well then , you should join us for dinner , I'll introduce you to some of the people here." Rikuo said.

"mmkay , but are you sure you should be inviting a stranger into your house and on top of that treat her to dinner?" Wolf asked smirking.

"You're injured , what can you do?" Rikuo said smirking back at her.

When they were approaching the dining room , they could already hear the noise inside the dining room. When Rikuo slid open the room door , everyone turned to look .

"Oh welco-"everyone chanted and stopped halfway upon seeing the suspiciously cloaked person walking next to their young master. Almost immediately Aotabou stood up and ran towards the cloaked girl with his fist curled up ready to strike, Wolf flinched a bit while Rikuo raised his hand in front of her to stop Ao from attacking her.

"Master Rikuo , who is this suspicious person?" Kubinashi asked a question in everyone's head.

" I shall introduce her , she is not suspicious , so continue your dinner." The supreme commander opened one eye to look at the girl but stayed quiet letting his grandson continue.

" She is Wolf , she will be staying for awhile , so treat her nicely , alright?" he stated. Rikuo saw Tsurara's hand shot up, he looked to Tsurara as she continued.

"Is she human?"

Wolf lifted her head a little to look at Tsurara then looking towards Rikuo."No she is not , "

" then what is she ?"

"I feel no such need to inform you of what I am."Wolf suddenly spoke up .

Everyone was silent for awhile until Kubinashi asked " Then would you at least pull your hood back to show your face ?"

"i'm afraid I cannot , for ...personal reasons." Wolf said while thinking that she must have looked suspicious with her still hood covering her face , only leaving her mouth visible.

" Well then , would you say that we could trust you ?" The supreme commander finally spoke up .

" Don't worry , I will not harm you or do anything that shall offend you or your ... family." Wolf said reassuringly .

"Well then , since she said that , let's eat!" he said started eating and talking leaving the issue of an unknown person in the mainhouse to discuss later.

Wolf smiled inwardly , it had been such a long time since she remembered the feeling of eating with a 'family' , even though it is not hers.

* * *

><p>Suddenly , the door that leads to the garden was yanked open .<p>

"Master Rikuo , we have trouble , those Shikoku yokai are causing chaos in Yakise Street" ( A/N :this is a street name i made up cuz i wasn't in the mood to do research on the street names).

Rikuo stood up and smirked , " let's go " all of the youkais stood up and followed Rikuo out of the dining room. Wolf just stared after them dumbfounded , then she glanced towards zen who was still sitting there sipping his tea.

"What's going on , Zen-sama ?" she asked him curiously.

"You stay here , they're just going to exterminate some troublemake- ,wa- wait , did you just call me Zen-sama ?" he asked , a little bit happy he got called _sama_ by the girl who just refused his help.

"Yes , i feel the need to address those higher than me _-sama_ , if you do not like it , i could just call you zen-san."

"Zen-san is fine " Zen said happily.

"Okay then , but i may sometime call you _-sama_ out of habit" she said while giving a small sad smile at remembering her past.

_"Okaa-sama ! Otou-sama ! Coyote-nii-sama! Nooo! d-do-don't leave me... don't..." 'why...why do you reject me ...why are you happy... even you guys ...you used to love and cherish me ... your own daughter...' Wolf stared at her family as she was drugged and exiled into the human world. ' power..' ' hatred..' 'happiness ' 'loneliness' 'death' those were the words that crossed her mind befor she blacked out._

" -ey , HEY! are you listening to me?" Zen's voice voice brought her back to reality , "ye-yeah , you were saying?" she asked stuttering a little .

"Nothing , I was just wondering what you were talking about when you said _ your old habit _ " zen said curiously .

"Zen-san , you wanna know bout' my past?" Wolf asked , an evil grin On her face.

" Y-ya , what are you thinking ?" he asked as he saw her evil grin.

"Ya' super sure you wanna know ?"

"Just spit it out ."

" well you see , I killed my parents and brother because they wouldn't let me eat ice-cream." she said while fake pouting.

"WHA-WHAT?"

Wolf burst out into laughter while clutching her stomach." C-Can't be-be-believe you a-actually thought that was real !" she said in between her pauses in laughing.

"H-HEY! you shouldn't lie like that ." Zen said ,his head fuming.

When Wolf settled down , her usual stoic expression came back.(A/N not that you can actually see her face , just letting you know she doesn't like showing emotions.)

" It's 9.00 p.m. already , hey , do you think i can go out for a walk?" Wolf asked , she really needed to go out.

"No , you can't go out , but you can go into the garden if you wish." Zen explained.

" mmkay then , goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

><p>After everyone came back and fell asleep , Wolf crept out of her room and walked towards the garden to watch the sakura tree. A pink petal floated down and onto her hands , she inspected it carefully.<p>

"hmm.. it really is quite similar to his blades , but isn't similar at the same time," she inspected it even more carefully " this is soft and harmless while his is beautiful , but can cause more harm than an army of skillfully trained soldiers." She said while giving another sad smile.

"What can cause more harm than an army of skillfully trained soldiers?" Rikuo's voice suddenly spoke up . He was observing the girl since she walked into the garden.

"Ah .. didn't see you there young master , i was just thinking that a ..." Wolf thought a little bit before continuing "an ex-acquaintance of mine who could use these beautiful sakura petals as blades , and it hurt as hell when you got hit by them." Rikuo raised his eyebrows at the word _ex-acquaintance _.

"And what happened to that ex-acquaintance of yours?"

"i'm afraid i cannot continue my story of him , i'm afraid i might break down from remembering my old friend."

"as you wish then "

" Instead , would watch the sakura petals fall and have a drink of sake with me , Rikuo-sama."

" No need for the _-sama_ , rikuo will do , i will ask one of the youkais to bring sake then ."

For the rest of the night , they just sat there enjoying the view while exchanging little talks from time to time.

* * *

><p>WHOO! so how was it , it took some time for me to write it out , so please read and review =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 , what a shiny sword!

Memo Wolf :YAY! it's chapter 2! psh~ of course we all know that , how stupid can i be ?

Zen : Very.

Memo Wolf : Hey! fine , whatever , don't care.

Zen : Hey! don't ignore me !

Memo Wolf : Nurarihyon no mago does not belong to me , and some of Wolf's power does not belong to me either , but Wolf and death Guitar belongs to me !

Zen : HEY! SPOILER!

Memo Wolf : whatever , Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" Rikuo-sama ! Wake up or we'll be late for school again!" Wolf faintly heard Tsurara shouting .<p>

"Eh?"Rikuo shouted while quickly getting up and pulling his shirt and blazer on.

Wolf sat up slightly on her futon while groaning at the noise so early in the morning .She pulled her cloak over her body and slowly crawled over to the door and slid it open.

" What with all the noise this early in the morning?" she asked sleepily while popping a few bones back into place .

"Oh hi Wolf-san , don't mind us , we're just going to school." Rikuo said while running to the gate.

"oh , alright , have a safe trip ," Wolf said , not really processing the words and she heard and spoke because she was way too tired.

After they left , Wolf stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

She felt like taking a bath , so she locked the door . She stared at the door for awhile before raising her hand infront of the door muttering " black vision, chain locks."

After that , she took off her cloak, clothes and bandages and stepped into the steaming hot water.

Outside the bathroom , Ao , Kuro , Kubinashi and most of the smaller yokais tried to peek to find out more about the mysterious person.

"what the hell are you guys doing ?" Zen's voice interrupted their spying session.

"shhh...we're trying to find out what she looks like ." Kubinashi answer.

"She ? Oh , you mean wolf ," Zen placed a hand on the door and sighed , " give it up , she put some sort of seal on the door , I don't think little tricks will get you through the door."

They all looked at Zen , "seal?" they asked .

Just then , they heard footsteps coming closer to the door , they were so preoccupied talking to Zen that they didn't even notice the water getting turned off , all of them scrambled to get away from the door and trying to act natural.

The door slid open and Wolf was standing there still in her dark black cloak.

Her hood was still blocking her eyes and nose , but it was obvious she knew they were peeking on her , she silently thanked god she put that seal and spell on.

Wolf bowed a bit " good morning " she said. " Good morning " Zen was the only one that could answer her because he wasn't 'trying to act natural' like all the others who were spying on her .

She walked back into her room and lied down on her futon , hand reaching up to cover her eyes now that the hood tipped back revealing her face.

"Guess i'm suspicious even here , huh." she whispered to herself .Giving a small sad chuckle to herself.

After a few minutes she stood up and pulled her hood up and walked towards Zen's room. She knocked on the door lightly.

" Come in ."

She slid the door open and walked to sit in front of Zen.

" May I ask you a question , Zen-san?"

"Shoot"

" Who was that boy that was going to school with Tsurara-san this morning , I remember seeing him when I first woke up here."

" You remember Nura Rikuo ? Yeah , he's the day form of him , only a quarter of his blood is youkai , so he only transforms during the night." Zen was sure she was staring at him in confusion even though he can't see her eyes.

" What?" Zen said.

" oh , nothing .. why does he even go to school , even though he's a human during day , but he still is a youkai isn't he?"

" That , I have no idea , you're gonna have to ask him that yourself ."

" oh... He-hey , do I ... Look or feel suspicious or dangerous to you?" her voice was going softer as she asked that question.

" Of course you would look suspicious to us , that goddamn cloak of yours isn't making you less suspicious you know ." She sighed and slumped her shoulders .

" I know ." she muttered.

" Well then , what should we do to pass the time , I don't know many people here so I have nothing to do ."

"Do you play Chinese chess?"

" I only played it once , are you sure you want to play with me ?"

"doesn't matter , it's one way to pass time ."

While waiting for Rikuo to return , they were deeply immersed in their game of Chinese Chess. They were so lost in the game they didn't even know the time until Rikuo slid the door open.

Wolf and Zen both looked up at Rikuo then turned their heads back to the game .

" Guys , did you skip lunch just to play chess?"

" Not just lunch , I skipped breakfast too ." Wolf stated.

Rikuo just stood there and stared at Wolf in disbelief.

"Aren't you hungry?"

" Trust me , after what I've been through , I barely go hungry." She said in a flat tone.

'After what I've been through?' the same thoughts crossed both Zen and Rikuo's mind.

She raised her hand and pushed a piece forward , "Checkmate"

"Arggghhhh! I thought you said you weren't good at it , but we played 30games and you won 29 of them!" Zen said while crossing his arms.

"Well look at the bright side , at least you won 1 game, besides I said I only played it once , I never said I wasn't good at it." She said with a smirk.

" Well guys , stop playing , and get ready for dinner."

"mmkay " Wolf stretched her arm and back , satisfied at hearing the cracking sounds.

"alright" After that , Zen and Wolf walked to the dining room in comforting silence .

They were one of the few that arrived early and were actually willing to help set the tables.

Though Tsurara kept on giving looks to Wolf through the whole process of setting the table. Wolf was getting annoyed at Tsurara.

"If there's anything you wish to ask me , you know you can just ask right?" Wolf said kindly despite her annoyance .

" Do you actually we-wear anything under those cloaks of yours?" Tsurara asked while blushing a bit.

Wolf turned her head towards Tsurara and her lips twisted up into an evil grin .

"Wanna find out for yourself?" Wolf said evilly . Tsurara blushed a deep shade of pink at this statement .

" N-no th-thanks" she said and walked away.

Wolf gave a small laugh and continued her work. Some of the smaller yokais laughed or giggled.

Later during dinner , Wolf sat in between Zen and Rikuo because they were the only one she actually talked to.

She could feel that the yokais in the room were all taking glances at her. She sighed and slumped her shoulders , she really couldn't blame them , she did look suspicious anyway.

Rikuo looked at her then at all the youkais in the room and gave them a warning all hushed down at that.

"thanks" she murmured.

Rikuo just smiled .

This time it was karasu-tengu that barged in .

"has anyone seem the supreme commander?"

"what the heck, the Shikoku youkais are causing havoc here and that old man just had to disappear now" the night Rikuo said.

After a few reassuring words from Rikuo everyone calmed down .

When Wolf was walking back to her room , just when she was about to turn a corner she heard some youkai talking.

"The shikoku youkais are trying to take over our territory , but the supreme commander is gone , what's more , there's a suspicious person in the main house , what the heck is Rikuo-sama thinking ?"

That night , Wolf was in her room thinking . ' Maybe I should leave , they probably don't feel comfortable with me around,but...' Wolf hesitated , then she shook her head. ' I probably shouldn't stay too long , alright then , I shall leave tonight.'

Wolf was upset that she had to leave so early , she loved and yearned for the warmth of family, but she knew they didn't like her secrecy much.

She would tell everyone everything about herself if it means to be able to stay here , but god forbid it .

She knew if she said too much , she would be despised and hated down to the very core , it happened before and it could happen again if she was not careful.

When she was sure everyone was asleep , she crept out of her room and walked quietly to the garden.

She stayed there a bit , watching the Sakura petals fall, then she continued towards the front gate. Surprisingly no one was guarding it.

'hmmm.. Too suspicious...' Wolf lifted her head a little bit and sniffed the air, smirking at the scent she found .

Somewhere above the gate in the tree , Rikuo , Tsurara , Kubinashi and Kuro were on the tree branch observing the girl, their curiosity getting the better of them .

Wolf continued walking despite what she smelt , besides, it'd be easier if she left knowing they won't miss her. She continued walking until she reached a deserted playground .

She sat down on the swing and started swinging lightly.

"Why don't we just let her leave, master Rikuo?" Tsurara whispered .

" That won't do , you guys are curious too aren't you?"after that statement they all fell silent.

They continued watching her , suddenly a burst of yokai aura came from the left .

Wolf turned her head towards the Shikoku youkai, and stood up."You are kagibari onna correct?"

"Looks like I'm famous here , I'm sad that I have kill a loyal fan of mine ,"Kagibari onna said smirking.

" Stop blabbering and fight." Wolf said , the bloodthirsty feeling taking over her senses.

"passionate women -killer needle hell!" kagibari onna's hair shot out like two sharp needle ready to skewer anyone in it's path.

Wolf leaped over it and landed gracefully next to the damaged spot.

"is that all you can do?" she said with a smirk.

"Let's see if you can dodge this !" her hair shot out in different directions centered on Wolf.

"Should have warned you not to mess with me !" Kagibari onna said pridefully.

"Symphony Slash" Wolf muttered , emerging from the hair while slicing kagibari onna's hair with a katana she pulled out of thin air.

The hilt of the sword was white and blue and the guard was square with piano keys design on it, the blade was a beautiful snow white color with black tattoo lines.

Wolf closed her bandaged right palm around the blade's tip and lowered the hilt on the left side , holding it like a guitar.

"shockwave , Death Guitar." Wolf muttered out.

The sword was replaced with an electrical looking guitar which was black with a grey colored 'death' word at the bottom left at the side of the guitar was a small blade.

"what's that ? You gonna play some music for me ?" kagibari onna said laughing.

"torture lullaby , degree one." Wolf started strumming the guitar into a lullaby, to others it may sound nice , but to the victim , they would be burning in the pits of hell.

Kagibari onna collapsed onto the floor clutching her ears and she was screaming silent screams.

"strum , obliterate ."then the tune she was strumming changed, it turned into a sharp piercing sound that would make any cat's fur stand on ends. kagibari onna turned into dust right on the spot.

Wolf stopped strumming and held the guitar close , " thanks , you did great ,say hi to him for me will ya? It's been a long time since i said hi to him." she said to the guitar that was glowing and returning to sword shape then disappearing into mid air. She started calming down from her bloodthirsty feeling, and let out a sigh .

Wolf plopped down onto the ground and and stared at the back of her left hand palm muttering " one huh... gotta be more careful next time."

"I'm glad I tagged along following you , that was an enjoyable show ." Rikuo voice spoke up.

'Crap!' Wolf had totally forgotten they were there because she was having too much fun killing.

Wolf contemplated getting up and running away, but just stayed there and gave a wave of hello to Rikuo.

"So , would you explain about that nice sword of yours, or maybe just tell us your power?"Rikuo sounded convincing , but Wolf wouldn't be lured in so easily.

"Why should I? Haven't I already told you last time , I feel no such need to reveal myself." Wolf said , standing up .

Wolf started moving forward , but was blocked by Kubinashi .Kubinashi had his string out on standby.

Wolf let out a sigh and turned around to face Rikuo , "listen, I really am thankful that you guys saved me , so I owe you one , but I doubt I can do anything to help you."

"And where are you planning to go?" Rikuo asked with one eye closed .

"Where I go does not concern you."

"yes it does , since you owe us one , I have to keep track of you , don't I?"

"Are you going to keep me here until i repay your kindness?"

" yes , and I was curious about something , "

"Ask"Wolf said with a stoic face.

"You can fight right ?"

" what are you talking about , i never said i could fight ."

They all looked at her dumbstruck , " We just saw you fight just now , you can't possible defend yourself after what you just did . "

" Don't misunderstand , that was just self-defense."

"well then , you could just use your 'self-defense' to help us "

'Damn it ! Why won't they just give up ? ' Wolf thought . " help you ?"

"we're going to fight the Shikoku yokais , We'll need all the help we can get."

"and you really won't let me go until i help you guys?" Wolf stated more than asked .

Rikuo Smirked .

" Fine , but i'm telling you first , I'm going to stay out of the fight as best as i can , It might get dangerous if i fight" Wolf whispered the last part to herself while starting to walk back to the main house.

'She gets more curious every time , interesting .' Rikuo thought .

Wolf was entertaining the idea of running into the alley but she didn't really know the place around here , besides , she was secretly happy that the needed her.

When she got back to her room she locked the door and placed a spell on it before taking off her cloak and lying onto her futon.

'What are you thinking , you know very well that they aren't weak , and if you fight , there is a high possibility that _it_ will be used , really what the hell am i thinking ?' She thought to herself before drifting off into a sleep of dream- no , rather nightmares of the past.

* * *

><p>I feel absolutely relieved that i finished this chapter , and i would like to thank people tat added this story into their alert of favorites list , and to thank Bleachlover121212 for reviewing :) and as always , reviews will be much appreciated , and i won't mind if you criticize me , i'm still learning from experience , Thanks!<p>

WHOOO~~~

Stick and stones may break my bones ,

But words won't hurt as long as they're the right tone.


	3. Chapter 3 , What a nice tattoo!

Hello :) i'm sorry this chapter is Very Very late , but i had a very hard time doing my translating job at a scanner group , apparently i wanted to change to a cleaner but they said they were running out of translators so i had to stay. so sad.

Anyway , here's chapter 3 , the next chapter might come out late too , i was planning to make another bleach fanfic :) those plot bunnies just keep on producing more and more but they just won't grow. so it is quite hard for me to continue :(

disclaimer :

Memo : i do not own Nurarihyon no mago and blah blah blah ...

Lawyer : Go on , go on .

Memo : Do i have to ? i don't want to , they already know that i don't own the characters except my own ...

lawyer : I don't personally care , i'm here just for the money.

Memo : i'll make it short , i only **own MY plots **and** MY character** , all those others i don't own , comprendo ?

* * *

><p>This flashback is Wolf's dream so it'll be In Wolf's POV<p>

_when I opened my eyes , it was pitch black . Where is this?_

_I reached out a hand to touch only to find my hands bound. "hmphh..."I tried speaking , but something was restraining my mouth too._

_I started getting scared , 'What is this , where am I ..I'm scared...!' I felt tears sliding down my cheeks , what's happening ?_

_Suddenly I heard the door creak open and I saw a ray of light through the blindfold. "Your punishment has been decided " said the man that opened the door__._

_'Punishment? For what , what did I do ?'I thought._

_The man came closer , I could hear a couple more footsteps behind him, how many were there?_

The rest of it will now go back to third personPOV

_"You will be..."_

"NOOOO!" the rest of the sentence was forgotten as Wolf woke up screaming.

She sat up shakily , Hands on her head while while taking deep breaths.

" A dream ... It was just a dream... It's long gone , it won't happen again ...it won't ..." She tried reassuring herself while trying to calm down.

Outside her room Zen ,Rikuo , Tsurara and all the others who had heard her scream came rushing to her room .

When they tried opening the door it wouldn't budge , so they knocked on the door.

"Wolf ! Wolf are you okay ?" Zen shouted .

"Ye-yeah , ju-just a night-nightmare..."Wolf said shakily .

"Are you sure , do you need some ice pack ?"Tsurara asked this time.

Wolf gave a small laugh and said "No it's okay , I'm fine now , now go back to sleep , I'll see you in the morning ."

They all started dragging their foot back to their was silently whimpering in her room .

When morning came ,she wanted to calm herself by training a little. She put on her cloak and pull up the hood and went out .

Going in the direction of the gate, suddenly Rikuo came running .

"Wolf-san , where are you going , I thought you were going to stay?"

"Rikuo-kun , good morning , I'm just going for a walk , don't worry I just need to clear my mind , I won't run ." Wolf said giving a small sad smile.

"okay then , I'll be going to school now , bye!"

"have a nice day "Wolf said while waving , after Rikuo was out of sight , she continued walking.

"Wolf! Wolf , get me some ingredients for medicines while you're out!" Zen shouted .

"will do!" she shouted back to Zen.

She walked to the abandoned park and started practicing her martial arts.

She was never good at martial arts , but at least good enough to pass. But when it came to fights , it was her weakness , her parents used to try to teach her , but they finally gave up. So during fights she just depends on her powers.

She was standing in front of a tree , she raised her hand and took a fighting stance. First strike she took was slamming her left arm against the tree.

"Crap!"The first strike she did was all wrong , causing her to swear while closing her right palm over her left hand.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Zen laughing voice popped up. Causing Wolf to turn around to glare at him .Not that'd he know she glared at him .

"Can't believe you suck !" Zen said.

"Shut up!" Wolf said , a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Why are you here anyway, I already said I'll pick up the medical supplies for you ." Wolf said still holding her arm.

"I was worried you would get the wrong ones."Zen said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you really doubting me that much ?"

"Yes I am , now let me see that arm of yours, take off the old bandages" Zen said reaching for Wolf's arm.

"No , it's okay , it's no big deal." She said while pulling her arm back to hug it to her chest.

Zen tugged her arm to him and when he pressed lightly onto the bandages , it loosely slid off.

"Don-"She was too late , it was visible now .

She suddenly went silent while Zen looked a little bit surprised.

"Wha-what is this?" Zen studied the tattoo carefully.

Quickly racking her brain for an answer, "it-it's a tattoo!"

"Oh , okay then ." the thought of the tattoo was used for something completely different other than display never once crossed his mind.

Wolf sighed in relief , 'thank god he believed it ' .

Zen took out some cream medicine from his pocket and applied it onto her bruised arm.

"You know , I can never find something entertaining to do whenever I travel." Wolf spoke up wanting to break the silence .

"you could go to school with Rikuo if you want to you know."

"Hmmm...maybe I will..." she said.

"Serious?"Zen looked shocked.

"why are you shocked?" Wolf asked .

"What's the point of you wearing that cloak if you're just going to expose yourself for the fun of it?"

"Did I ever said I was hiding something?"Wolf said smirking.

"bu-bu- ... Nevermind." Zen finished with a sigh.

"let's go get those medicine and get back ."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT HOME (evening )<strong>

"I'm going to take a bath , um... Could you .. Hel-help me make sure they don't... Peek."Wolf was having trouble asking people for of solitude did this to people.

"yeah, sure , no prob." Zen said .

**DINNER**

Rikuo and Zen was already eating , wondering where Wolf was.

Wolf slid open the door and walked in. She sat in between Zen and Rikuo and thanked god for the food.

"Hey Rikuo , I'm going to school tomorrow with you , so wait for me."

Rikuo splurted out some soup he was drinking and wiping his mouth.

"Re-really?"

'interesting , never thought the night Rikuo would do something so uncool.' "yeah, and don't worry bout my age , I can easily blend in , why? I have no idea."

"okay..."Then everyone went back to eating.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Wolf woke up pretty early to get ready, after all it is an interesting day anyway, she left her cloak on the floor.

When she went out , almost all of the yokais were looking at her.

Wolf walked to Rikuo's room and knocked

"Rikuo, are u ready?"

"In a sec!" Rikuo slid open the door and sweat dropped.

Wolf had bandages wrapped from her neck down all the way to her ankle Only her face showing, the uniform covered some part of the bandages , her fringe was covering her right eye.

Her hair was dark black with a line of baby blue running down the middle of her fringe.

Her left eye was a lifeless gray like last time. Her face was not tan but not pale either , something in the middle

.her fingers and feet were the only ones shown on her body.

She waved a hand in front of Rikuo's face "Rikuo!"

"y-yeah?"Rikuo snapped out of it .

"let's go , where's Tsurara?"

"Coming!" Tsurara shouted.

She stopped and opened her eyes wide , taking in Wolf's appearance .

"you aren't wearing your cloak , and why are you wearing that uniform?" Tsurara said after she snapped out of it .

Tsurara wasn't there when Wolf announced that she wanted to go to school with Rikuo,"I'm going with you guys "Wolf simply explained.

After that , they set off for school.

* * *

><p><strong>CLASS<strong>

Rikuo walked in and sat down on his desk while lying his head down onto the table and giving out a sigh.

"are you okay , Rikuo-kun?" Kana said while leaning down to look at Rikuo .

"No , I have a very big-"before Rikuo could finish the teacher walked in and quieted the class down.

"Alright class , today we have a new transfer student, Her name is Wolf , treat her kindly ." Wolf slid open the door and walked in shyly .

"Hello , my name is Wolf , please treat me kindly " then she gave a bow.

"problem"Rikuo finished his sentence.

"Alright wolf , you can sit right next to Rikuo-kun at the back , Rikuo-kun , please raise your hand" Wolf walked over and smiled at Rikuo While he sweat dropped.

'This is going to be one long day.' Rikuo thought.

Throughout the classes , Wolf was acting all innocent and nice, and even some boys went lovey-lovey over her .

* * *

><p><strong>END OF SCHOOL<strong>

"Kiyo Cross Club! Today we shall officially place Wolf-san as a new member!" Kiyotsugu shouted out while the others were packing .

"I knew something like this would happen." Rikuo whispered to himself .

'Rikuo seems stressed , I wonder what's wrong , is it the new student ?' Kana thought.

"Today we have no plans for the club , so let's just go home ." Kiyotsugu said.

Rikuo was walking home , with Kana on one side and Tsurara on the and Wolf was walking behind .

Further behind Kubinashi , Kappa and Kejoro was 'quietly' following and guarding them.

A box with a little puppy in it came into view as they walked down the roadside.

No one but Wolf noticed it , she stopped walking and stared at it.

"What's wrong Wolf-san ?" Rikuo asked , curious to why she stopped.

"Oh , it's nothing , go on ahead , I think I dropped something behind , I'll catch up to you soon."Wolf said while giving a small smile and waving her bandaged hand.

After they left , Wolf went and squatted down next to the box and took out some left over bread from her bag , she lowered the bread into the box for the puppy .

When Kejoro and the others saw her they just walked ahead , 'What a kind person ' this thought crossed three of their minds at the same time.

The puppy was whimpering from hunger and fear, when the puppy saw her , it was like it's fear was gone , it walked over to the bread and bit at it.

"it's alright , eat up , I wont hurt you , I'm sure you know it too." Wolf whispered to the took out a scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around the dog.

"Sorry , that's all I can do for you." She said before getting up and leaving.

When she saw Rikuo and the gang there was 2 other people there , one with black hair , the other one with the tongue stuck out.

"...I'll gather more 'fear' than you." was what Wolf could her when she got closer.

She sniffed the air and tensed up a bit .

There was something that smelt something like a dog , but not like family.

This was odd because no matter how weird a dog was , it always smells like family to her.

When she walked even closer , the guy with the black hair looked at her then back at Rikuo .

"Babes at both arms ? Just as I thought , you are some big shot." The dog guy said.

Then , he did something unimaginable , he licked kana's face.

"HIIE?" Kana shrieked out.

"W-What?" kana continued.

"Kana-chan !"

"No! Rikuo-kun!" Kana said as she ran behind Rikuo .

"just sayin hello" the dog guy said before looking at Wolf with a weird face and walking off.

"Rikuo , who are they?" Wolf asked still looking at the two-"What the hell? They weren't there before..."

Now , beside the dog guy and black hair dude was 7 people in straw hat and a cloak.

"Let's just go back , this is freaking me out ..." Wolf said while staring at them.

" Yeah , let's go ." Rikuo said.

' After waving off Kana , they went back home in silence.

" I'm gonna go take a bath ." wolf stated.

" Dinner will be ready at 7.00p.m. " Tsurara said.

When Wolf secured the spell locks , she stripped off her uniform and bandages as stepped into the steaming hot water , relaxing her muscles .

' Who was the guy just now , he smelled so... so much like .. a dog.' wolf did not know how right she was .

When she stepped out of the shower , she looked into the mirror and stared into her abnormal eyes.

Her left eye was a lifeless gray while her left eye was a blood red. she had tattoos all over her body , 5 in total.

And the tattoos were there not for decorations , but for a reason , a very interesting reason indeed.

She wrapped new bandages around herself and put on her cloak.

She walked off to dinner while yawning and hoping the rest of the day would be peaceful.

After dinner , she went to the garden and sat down at the side , she was admiring the Sakura petals again.

it reminded her slightly of home , a home which she can never return to.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOO ;) DONE! <strong>

Now , i just have to do the next chapter :)

I'll try my best to get it done soon , but it might not me that easy , considering i have another translating job waiting for me , and my mom was nagging me to study.

**Reviews pls** :) i will love you to bits if you do , not like you want my love anyway ... no one wants love from a freak like me .. *cry*


	4. Author's note

I know everyone hates Author notes , but I am forced to do one as I haven't updated in a long time , and I have exams next week, so I'll make sure I do watever I can do in my power to update the stories that I have left idle for way too long , so fellow readers, please be patient and let's hope I get good result for my exam so I can be happy and make longer chapters, and for the story "I missed you" I found my plot book so I'm sure I can update it :) but I'm not so sure about "a bleeding stranger " because I am stuck on that story. So give me ideas and cookies and I'll return milk to you:) 


End file.
